Vacío
by ClaryW
Summary: Neji está casado, pero no felizmente casado. Se siente vacío, siente que le falta algo. Le falta ella. One-shot NejiTen. Sería como una segunda parte de "Consejo de amor", que se encuentra publicada en mi perfil. Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía. Créditos al creador de la imagen.


Regreso a casa luego de un duro día de trabajo, me quito el abrigo y la corbata apenas entro. Escucho a mi esposa tararear en la cocina pero no me dirijo hacia allá sino a mi habitación, sin siquiera saludarla. Termino de quitarme la ropa y decido darme una ducha, sospecho que la comida aún demorará.

Llevo casi seis meses casado, pero lamento mucho no poder decir que soy completamente feliz. Suelo atribuir mi infelicidad al pesado trabajo que apenas me deja respirar pero muy en el fondo, he llegado a comprender que es por otra razón. Una razón que he tratado de ocultar y olvidar desde el mismo día de mi boda, desde el momento en que te vi salir con Lee de la fiesta y me dedicaste ese triste amago de sonrisa. En ese instante sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía.

Fue peor cuando quince días después, al volver de mi luna de miel, descubrí que ya no estabas, Tenten. Lee me contó que te habías ido el día después de mi casamiento, que apenas te habías despedido de algunos amigos muy cercanos y habías tomado un vuelo a otra ciudad, lejos. Al enterarme, sentí que eso dentro de mí que estaba roto, se rompió aún más, si es que eso era posible. Y no había sido capaz de arreglarlo hasta el día de hoy, meses después.

¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? Podrías haber esperado a que volviera para irte, así podría haberme despedido. Así podría haberte pedido que te quedaras, que no me dejaras y decirte que te echaría mucho en falta.

No. Yo, Neji Hyuga, no te hubiera pedido eso. Eras mi mejor amiga pero aun así era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que si te ibas, te extrañaría muchísimo. Demasiado. A duras penas, luego de todo este tiempo, me lo admito a mí mismo.

¿Por qué en todo este tiempo ni siquiera fuiste capaz de llamarme? No dejo de pensar en por qué te fuiste. Necesito una explicación y mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas buscando una. Podría preguntarle a Lee si sabe algo, a Temari incluso, seguro ella sabe. Pero mi orgullo no me permite mostrarle a alguien más cuán desesperado estoy por saber de ti. No hay día que no te piense, que no te recuerde.

Sí, podría ser yo quien te llame a ti. Para saber cómo estás. Para que me digas la razón por la que te fuiste. Pero no. Una vez más mi orgullo, y mi enojo, no me dejan efectuar esa llamada.

Salgo de la ducha y me dirijo, ahora sí, a la cocina. Mi esposa se voltea a verme con esa típica sonrisa suya. Sonrisa que no pierde a pesar del tiempo, y a pesar de que yo apenas tenga muestras de cariño hacia ella. Como todos, ya está acostumbrada a mi frialdad. Pero sé que pone todo su empeño en nuestro matrimonio, en que ambos seamos felices, no puedo culparla a ella de que yo no lo sea.

Se acerca y me deposita un casto beso en los labios antes de decirme que tome asiento, que la cena está pronta.

Como siempre, cenamos casi en silencio. Ella de vez en cuando me pregunta cosas como qué tal el trabajo y yo le pregunto qué tal estuvo su día. A pesar de que llevamos más de cinco meses casados y algunos más de novios, no tenemos muchos temas en común para conversar. A veces me pongo a pensar cómo fue que llegué a estar enamorado de ella. Corrección, a _pensar_ que estaba enamorado.

Siempre fue una mujer correcta, educada y tranquila. Según mi familia y conocidos; la mujer ideal para alguien como yo. Siento que ella se da cuenta de que no la amo. La aprecio, la quiero, pero lo que siento por ella no es tan fuerte como para ser considerado amor.

Otras veces no puedo evitar compararla contigo, Tenten. Ella no tiene esa espontaneidad que tú tenías. Con ella casi todo el tiempo es silencio. Cualquier persona diría que a mí es lo que me gusta, estar en silencio, paz y tranquilidad. Y sí, me gusta. Pero también me gustaba tenerte riendo alrededor, siempre saltabas con alguna idea loca que se te pasaba por la mente, o contabas alguna anécdota graciosa, de esas que todo el tiempo te ocurrían porque eras, según tus palabras, un poco torpe. Y yo te escuchaba, en silencio. Me encantaba escucharte.

Sé que soy culpable, sé que di por sentado que tendría tu amistad por el resto de mi vida y jamás me preocupé por demostrarte lo mucho que me importabas. Pero, ¿acaso no se trata de eso ser mejores amigos? ¿Estar en las buenas y en las malas, por siempre? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Volviendo a la realidad, levanto los platos y demás después de que terminamos de cenar y ella se dispone a lavarlos. Voy a mi despacho a terminar unos papeles para el trabajo y cuando decido ir a acostarme, ella ya está dormida. Me acuesto silenciosamente para no despertarla y enseguida caigo rendido, no sin antes comprender, que hay una posibilidad, muy remota, de que quizás estuviera enamorado de ti.


End file.
